The Nation of Quora
The Nation of Quora is a citystate country in the Derp Cat Universe. History Quora was a nation created based on the idea of people having civilized discussions with one another, and being opposed to the offensive and immature dribble common among nations like Kekistan and Youtube. Thus, the nation prospered, making many scientific, literary, and philosophical discoveries over the years. Though typically not taking part in conflicts due it's mostly peaceful nature, Quora has participated in a few wars over the course of it's existence, typically backing it's allies. Quora is also a member of the United Memes, and considered to be one its more elite members. When the United States of Murica was destroyed by Donald Trump, many of it's more intelligent inhabitants migrated to Quora, seeing the nation as a safe haven for people such as themselves, while Murica continued to down spiral until it was eventually formed into Reddit, which Quora would have very good ties with for years to come. Derp Cat Legion also formed an alliance with Quora, seeing it as a useful source of information. As High God King Overlord Sashank quite likes using the website the nation created based on itself, he also organized an alliance between Quora and the Mongoose Empire, which lasts to this day. Quora remains a very important nation in the world, promoting peace above all else and seeking to prevent any conflict. Military Quora's military is moderately powerful. As it's people are mainly peaceful, Quora does not have an especially powerful military, instead seeking to use their intelligence for other purposes. However, Quora's military is more than capable of defending the nation if needed. They have possession of excellent military strategists and military historians, and a number of military veterans are residents of Quora. If worst comes to worst, those same residents can take up arms and defend the nation. Internal affairs are usually handled by Quora's BNBR or Be Nice Be Respectful force, which can be strict, but ultimately leads to one of the most peaceful nations on the planet, with trolls being completely eliminated. However, sometimes BNBR can be rather tyrannical, with perfectly decent members being exiled to Alquoratraz for minor offenses. Economy Quora has a very strong economy primarily based on trade and information. They do not take part in the meme industry, but rather serve to spread information and knowledge throughout the world. Internal currency consists of both views and upvotes. Upvotes are far more powerful, and carry more weight in the Quora world, which allows a person to gain more power and prestige, along with more weight being added to their name. Views are the everyday currency that allows Quorans to buy products and purchase goods and services. Relations Quora has its alliances with Reddit, the DCL, and the Mongoose Empire. Impressively, it lacks any notable enemies. One that is noteworthy is New Cuckistan, which doesn't like Quora and calls Quorans "libtards" and "SJWs". A major diplomatic incident happened one day when a Major Quoran, Anuvind Kanwal, was exposed for having stolen several hundred answers from Reddit and gaining major power and prestige. Once the news spread around, Kanwal was immediately arrested and sent to Alquoratraz, where he was never seen again. Reddit was immediately compensated for their answers, and a pact was renewed between the 2 nations. The Mongoose Empire trades heavily with Quora, and a lot of scientists, military historians, and intelligentsia are hired by the Mongoose Empire as teachers, scientists, and white-collar workers. Religion and Culture Quora is a very free nation, built on equality and opened mindedness. It's people are also known to be quite snarky on occasion, though this is usually playful rather than hurtful. The nation worships no particular religion, and it's people believe more in facts and science than any Meme God. Notable Residents * * Sean Kernan * High God King Overlord Sashank (uses the website) Trivia * Obviously, this country is based on the best website of Quora. Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:United Memes member countries Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion